


Bloodgold

by yellowwolf56



Series: Bloodgold [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Vic has a secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6037495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic has a secret.</p>
<p>Magnus knows.</p>
<p>Jace listens in.</p>
<p>Alec and Clary are sympathetic.</p>
<p>Isabelle may or may not have known all along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloodgold

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU in which Joclyn was taken back in by the Clave and Clary was raised among the Shadowhunters.

Victoria Bloodgold was an impossible human being, Jace had decided. She always put herself in the worst situations, always had to be so selfless, always had to confuse Jace with her God damn smile...

He shook his head, dispelling all thoughts of Clary's parabatai. Speaking of, the brunette was leaving her room, a bow across her back, a sereph blade on her belt and a dagger strapped to her thigh.  Her hair was short, just below a bob cut and ridiculously wavy without being curly.

She looked at him cooly, still a little miffed from their earlier fight.

"Vic, I hope that I have no reason to doubt your affection for me." Jace said, his way of asking her to forgive him. Her expression shifted and she nodded. He held in a sigh of relief.

They walked side by side, falling into their usual rhythm. Isabelle often joked they should parabatai instead of Clary with Vic, and Jace with Alec. Jace never missed Clary's wink towards him after that remark.

They met up with Clary, Alex, Isabelle, and Greyson, Vic's older half-brother, who were all dressed and ready for any potential dangers they could face while consulting Magnus. Greyson was equipped with non-shadowhunter weapons, as his mother had been a warlock and he had inheriteted her traits. 

The group was going to visit Magnus and attempt to retrieve Clary's memories from the warlock.

Jace had noticed Greyson and Vic had been exchanging glaces whenever Magnus was mentioned. He was worried about them.

-

The made it to Magnus's place in one piece. After speaking with Clary, Magnus asked to speak with Vic alone. Not trusting the warlock, Jace listened in using a listening rune. He heard the two walk around a bit and then Magnus began to speak.

"Want anything?" He asked.

"Yes please," Vic sighed. Something was unwrapped and then Vic sighed in relief. "It's good to have actual food once and a while."

"I forgot that Nephilim eat Mundie food," Magnus remarked. Jace frowned. Why was Vic speaking as though she wasn't a Nephilim?

"I need you to reverse the spell on Clary," Vic started. Magnus laughed.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I know what spell you cast. Only you can undo it."

"I'm sure you would have take care of it if you could," Magnus mused. Jace's frown deepened. What?!

"Oh, Magnus," Vic said affectionately, like Magnus was an old friend. "You know I can't. Even if I hadn't stepped down, it wouldn't be possible."

"And why should I help you, Victoria?" The warlock asked.

"One, you owe me a favor. Two, I would Hec you into oblivion if you didn't."

"Of course I'll do it," Magnus said breezily. "But I already payed that favor."

"And how is that?"

"I didn't tell you little friends about the fact you're a warlock, Bloodgold." Jace choked. Vic was a warlock? That didn't make sense! The sereph blades lit in her hands!

"You would never!" Vic protested.

"No, but I could have," Magnus pointed out. "But I will help retrieve the girl's memories."

"Thank you, my old friend."

Jace quickly backed away from the door, his head spinning. Vic was a warlock and a Shadowhunter. His heart urged him to just ignore the fact Vic had hidden this from all of them. He decided that was best for now. 

His heart broke when she smiled at him. He didn't even know if that was a lie anymore.

He silently cursed Victoria Bloodgold.


End file.
